In some known LIDAR systems, a laser may be used to estimate range and velocity of a moving object. However, known LIDAR systems used in metrology are often relatively slow and inefficient. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.